


Competent Dom(me)s

by MayGlenn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wasn’t always like this after a battle, hands shaking and surly enough to make Poe and Rey look polite, so, “Rey, I need your help,” Poe told his lover as they watched Finn stalk toward the communal ‘freshers. It was still weird that Finn liked to go to places crowded with people to be alone, but there you go.<br/>“I was about to ask you for yours,” she answered. “He seems…angry? No—restless.” She frowned, her Force-using face, and Poe squeezed her shoulder.<br/>“Restless, that sounds right. Didn’t the FO give them sedatives to make them sleep? Like, hopped-up on adrenaline after-battle sedatives?”<br/>“We can’t drug him!” Rey said, sounding shocked.<br/>“No, no, I know. But—you know—he falls asleep pretty quick after we…”<br/>“Ooh yeahh,” Rey said, grinning, eyes wicked. “I like the way you think, flyboy.”<br/>“Then you’ll like what else I have in mind.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competent Dom(me)s

**Author's Note:**

> There were a few headcanons that inspired this one from the past few weeks of NSFW Stormpilot Fridays on Tumblr. Finn needs more love, especially after battle where he's hopped up on adrenaline and just needs to lose himself in his lovers. 
> 
> Not part of the [Stars and Skies](http://archiveofourown.org/series/411858) series which I write with ASingerOfSongs. This is me sinning on my own. With the help of NSFW Stormpilot Fridays.

Finn wasn’t always like this after a battle, hands shaking and surly enough to make _Poe and Rey look polite_ , so, “Rey, I need your help,” Poe told his lover as they watched Finn stalk toward the communal ‘freshers. It was still weird that Finn liked to go to places crowded with people to be alone, but there you go.

“I was about to ask you for yours,” she answered. “He seems…angry? No—restless.” She frowned, her Force-using face, and Poe squeezed her shoulder.

“Restless, that sounds right. Didn’t the FO give them sedatives to make them sleep? Like, hopped-up on adrenaline after-battle sedatives?”

“We can’t _drug_ him!” Rey said, sounding shocked.

“No, no, I know. But—you know—he falls asleep pretty quick after we…”

“Ooh yeahh,” Rey said, grinning, eyes wicked. “I like the way you think, flyboy.”

“Then you’ll like what else I have in mind.”

…

Finn’s whole body jerked as he struggled. Poe thought, not for the first time, how he would be physically incapable of  doing this without Rey’s help (and Finn’s consent, really), and Poe flashed her a grateful smile while she continued to hold Finn’s legs down so Poe could get the ropes around his gorgeous calves and feet, just right—not too tight, and with enough support that he could be in them for a while—but not so loose that he could escape. Finn was already well aware of this fact, that he couldn’t escape, since Poe had bound his arms behind him in a box-shape, forearms pinned together and ropes winding around his shoulders and chest in a harness. But Poe had promised him a fuck, too, and so far he hadn’t delivered, and he was going to go crazy like this!

“ _Finn_ ,” Poe said, exasperated, as he had to start another knot again.                                                                                                                        

 “You promised fucking, and it’s been like, an hour, and no fucking,” Finn growled.

“It’s been, like, twenty minutes,” Rey corrected with a soft chuckle, leaning down to kiss Finn’s ass. “But I admit I’m getting a little impatient, too.”

“I promise you both will like it,” Poe said, concentrating again on his knots. “There’s no way I’m going to let us do this _not_ safely, though, especially with how Finn’s fighting me, so you two can be patient or be vanilla.”

Rey and Finn sighed, but since Poe was down at Finn’s ankles now, Rey lay her body across Finn’s thighs to rest her face between his legs, giving him a tentative lick.

Finn went still and groaned, and Poe looked up sharply.

“Rey, godsdamnit—”

“What? He’s being good. You’re going to be good, aren’t you, Finn?” she whispered, teething at his left cheek.

“Fuck,” Finn groaned, as her wicked mouth started in on his asshole in earnest. He tried to spread his legs, but they had them pretty well pinned so that he had to just lie there and take this little teaser, this little appetizer. “Fuck,” he said again, burying his face in the pillow and testing the knots that bound his arms. But other than that, Finn was still for a few minutes longer, and Poe was able to finish up his knots. When Finn’s legs began shaking Poe made her stop, and Finn bucked up with a roar. “Rey! Damn it!” he said, and then whimpered, hoping she might at least take _pity_ on him.

“Easy, easy, tiger,” Poe said, massaging the back of his thigh. “Rey, I need your help with this part,” he said firmly, and flung ropes up into the pipes above the bed, testing their strength with his weight.

“ _Ohh_ ,” Rey said, grinning brightly.

“What? What’s going on?” Finn demanded, trying to turn around, but Rey put a foot on his back (away from the scar) to keep him still as she stood up. Soon, between Rey and Poe, they had six points of suspension constructed—four for his chest, one each for his legs—and after a few minutes more a proper pulley system had been rigged.

“Holy kriff yes,” Rey moaned as they raised him off the bed. “This was worth the wait.”

“Shit! _Poe_! What the fuck?” Finn hissed, but when he struggled he wriggled and bounced on the strings like a puppet.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Poe decided, and Rey hummed in agreement. Finn was suspended less than a meter off the bed, face down and feet higher up behind him than his torso. His legs were conveniently spread. Poe wanted nothing more than to sink right into that tight heat—and judging by Finn’s swearing, that was what he wanted, too—but Poe triple-checked all his knots, first, “For safety and security.”

While he did that, Rey was enjoying running her fingertips over Finn’s helpless form. The alternating of skin and rope felt wonderful, but Finn growled in impatience.

“We’re going to take care of you, sweetheart,” Rey said, sliding under him so she could kiss him, fierce and possessive, gripping him by his chin. “It doesn’t hurt anywhere?”

Finn shook his head, and then blushed and smiled, suddenly shy. “Almost wish it did. Feels kinda like—flying.”

Over Finn’s shoulder, the pilots grinned at each other, matching lip-bites.

“Okay, you let me know if you get tingling in your hands or feet, all right, Finn?” Poe asked, and when Finn didn’t answer right away Rey grabbed Finn’s hair and tugged until he gasped:

“Yes, yes, I will! Damn,” he said, and she let his head drop forward as she got up.

“Okay, how do we want him? I’ve already got about five or six ideas we can try,” Poe suggested.

“Let’s start simple. You fuck him and—can we lower him down so he could eat me out? I think it helps him focus.” She waggled her eyebrows.

“You mean it helps _you_ focus,” Poe laughed, and worked the pulleys until Finn’s chest hovered just a few centimeters off the bed—his legs still slightly higher, so Poe could kneel behind him. “You want to get into position or make me guess?”

“Oh!” Rey said, scrambling to lie with her legs spread below Finn’s lips, and though he required some encouragement—“You do me, then I’ll do you?” Rey whispered to him, petting the back of his neck—he got to work, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking, making her moan.

“Oh, yeah, that’s—wow, Finn, you’re so good,” Poe said, kneeling behind Finn and beginning to work him open, massaging his ass and rubbing his back and thighs in between stretching him. Impatient, Poe rubbed himself, already hard, between Finn’s legs. “Okay, we’ll do the slow version later,” he said, suddenly thrusting four slicked fingers inside Finn.

“Fuck!” Finn managed, bucking up and throwing his head back enough to complain.

“Sorry! Sorry, I’ll go slower,” Poe said, and Finn turned his face aside, resting his cheek on Rey’s thigh, so he could talk:

“Damn it, Poe, what part about ‘more, faster,’ don’t you understand?” he growled, and then Rey grabbed his face and put it back where it belonged, giggling and sweating.

“Sorry, it’s hard to understand you with your face between Rey’s legs,” Poe chuckled, and stretched Finn quickly and expertly, paying special attention to his prostate since the goal was to fuck Finn out of his mind before he and Rey collapsed in an exhausted heap. But right now, Poe’s need was a little more selfish. Finesse later, he thought, as he slicked himself up and took Finn hard enough to make him scream, and Rey screamed in response, wrapping her leg around the back of his neck.

Caught between Rey and Poe like this really _did_ help Finn to focus. Oh, gods, it felt _good_ , stoking something from his life as a stormtrooper that he would never fully shake, that sense of peace at following orders, at a job well done—but it was more than that, it was knowing he was giving pleasure to the two most important people in his life. It helped him _shake_ that stormtrooper programming, too, helped him feel selfish and individual, that he was their focus, too, that they were there to pleasure him.

And while what Finn _really_ wanted to do right now was sprint twenty kliks or punch a bag or jump off something really, really high—anything to bleed off some of this too-much adrenaline—he wasn’t going to argue with “fuck until he can’t move,” either. And he would be lying if he said being trussed up this for Rey and Poe to just _enjoy_ him wasn’t really, really hot. The way they had captured him, plying, promising, pressing, it had been overwhelming and too fast and then suddenly his hands were tied and things had gotten painfully slow.

They were definitely going fast again.

This was gorgeous from Poe’s angle, the plane of Finn’s back ending between Rey’s legs, and from Rey’s vantage point Finn’s perfect thighs spread for Poe, Poe’s head thrown back in ecstasy, and though Finn couldn’t see much he could feel his lovers on either side of him, like wings on a TIE fighter.

Orgasm surprised Rey first, but Finn’s lips and tongue were good at this by now, good at least on her, and she quickly turned around so she could kiss Finn with her taste still on his lips. “You’re good, you’re so good, I’m gonna do you now, okay? You think it’ll be you or Poe first?” she wondered, resting a pillow under his forehead, onto which he collapsed gratefully, panting.

“Fuck, it’s gonna be me. I’m so kriffing hard right now,” he complained, shifting and dancing on the end of his strings so that Poe laughed.

“It’s not a race, sweetheart,” Poe promised, gentling him. “How are your feet and hands?” he managed to ask as he picked up his speed, needing more, gods, Finn felt so good and hot like this, every movement he tried to make (but being unable to, he could only wriggle, he was helpless he was _theirs_ ) making Poe smug as hell. Also, the rope harness provided many convenient handholds.

“They’re fi—oh _fuck_!” Finn screamed, hips bucking helplessly, body tightening around Poe.

Rey moaned from beneath them, and Finn whimpered again. Rey’s mouth was sinful.  

Poe smacked Finn’s ass sharply. “Hands and feet. Can you feel them?”

“Yes, kriff, Poe, yes!” Finn cried, and it was anyone’s guess who came first, but both did, and when their visions cleared, Rey was strapping on a dildo and was ready as soon as Poe slid out.

This one was everyone’s favorite, as it vibrated against her, too, when fastened on right, and the pulses against Finn’s prostate had him moaning and thrashing against the ropes before Poe even had a chance to catch his breath and squirm beneath him to get his mouth around his cock. Oh, and Poe could feel the vibrations through to his lips, which was amazing even though it tickled and made him laugh and give sloppy head, but Finn didn’t care, because he was _whimpering_ at what that toy was doing to him.

“Easy, easy,” Rey purred, though she was moaning, too, taking her time. “Mm, yeah, so good, Finn. You’re so good. It’s time to let go, let us take care of you. Want to hear you choke Poe on your beautiful cock, want to hear him slurp and swallow you.”

Fuck, now Poe was moaning, too, and he was stroking himself idly, but it wasn’t urgent by any means, and he gave more attention to his blowjob. He should have been surprised that Finn was already hard again, but he knew better. Finn was like a teenager, it was _amazing_.

Finn didn’t feel amazing. He felt horny and sweaty and desperate with too much and not enough at the same time.

He was already seeing stars. He _felt_ like a star, hung in the heavens and pinned in place by his own gravity. Rey and Poe were—kriff, they were black holes, they were hungry, demanding mouths, they were needy planets that lived off his energy, needing it, needing him—siphoning off that energy even like starkiller—and he was glad to give, to let them take, he was too much energy, too much, everything loud and bright and hot.

“Fuck! Rey! Poe!” Finn screamed, and came _again_ , and Poe did almost choke on it, and Rey snapped her hips into him and squirmed, rubbing herself off on the toy until she came, too, gasping. But then she unbuckled herself and tucked the harness ends into the ropes and _left_ the toy seated in him, still vibrating.

“Oh, nice touch,” Poe said, sliding up against the headboard and looking up, working the pulleys until Finn’s mouth hovered just above his cock. “How you doing, Finno? You look beautiful like this for us.”

“Feels—good,” Finn gasped, already opening his mouth to take Poe into him.

“Mm, yeah,” Poe agreed, petting the back of his neck while he sucked him gently, slowly, taking his time. “So good for me, so beautiful. Rey? How you doing, darling?”

Rey was watching him hungrily. “Wondering if I can sit on your face from that angle.”  

Poe laughed, but there were few things he loved better than giving oral. “Yeah, please, come here, hold onto the headboard. Sit on my sh—oh, Finn, _yeah_ , sweetheart—shoulders.”

Rey wriggled into place, already thoroughly warmed up, and Poe loved, loved taking his time with her, but Finn needed them, so he worked quickly, getting his tongue mostly inside her as he hummed and sucked on her until she came, slamming the back of his head into the headboard with the force of it.

“Oh, oops, shit, you okay? Sorry!” she gasped, sliding to one side.

Poe shook his head to clear it and then nodded. “My big hair cushioned the blow,” he grinned. 

“Or something about your thick head,” she said, and ducked back underneath to get her mouth on Finn again. She was probably almost as insatiable as Poe.

“Fuck, oh fuck, no, Rey,” Finn gasped around Poe’s cock. “Too soon!” It surprised Poe how good that felt, hearing Finn try to talk with his cock in his mouth, and with a groan he snapped his hips up and came with a shout. Finn gagged and wasn’t able to swallow, though he tried.

“Aww, sweetheart,” Poe said, pulling his head up by his hair and kissing his sloppy mouth. “Mm, you filthy darling,” he hummed. “I love you.”

“Poe, fuck, she can’t—I can’t come again.”

Poe chuckled. “Oh, sure you can, sweetheart. What about all that battlefield adrenaline? It’s gotta go somewhere.”

Finn whined and squirmed. If he could still _move_ then they still had work to do. Poe let Finn’s head fall forward.

“Rey? I’m gonna raise him up a little higher.”

“Yeah, that’ll make this easier,” she said, re-emerging, her mouth slick with spit.

Finn’s vision swam as Poe hoisted him up higher, and he groaned. It was too much and not enough, Rey and Poe were going too fast and too slow, and his brain wouldn’t stop sending him mixed signals. He was surprised when his knees touched the bed, though an attempt to draw his legs closer together was thwarted by where the ends of the ropes were tied to opposite bedposts, and he was pulled upright into this kneeling position and held there by the harness. He shook his head and tested its hold, but he couldn’t move, and made a frustrated sound.

“Much better,” Rey said, crouching in front of Finn and stroking him idly while she kissed him.

Finn cried out and shivered against her, but then Poe was kneeling behind him, arms around his chest, teasing his nipples and kissing his neck. “So good, gods, you’re so warm, Finn, just wanna wrap my arms around you and never let go,” and Finn’s head fell back against Poe’s shoulder until Rey hauled him in for another kiss.

They pressed close on either side of him, as lust curled into a hot, gentle ache full of gasps and wet mouths. Rey’s hands were on his cock, Poe’s fingers inside him, and yet their hands seemed to be everywhere else on him, too, as Finn struggled weakly.

They took their time with him. They were even gentle. But they did not stop, not until Finn was a shuddering, wrung-out, delirious mess, and had stopped struggling.

“Where are you, sweetheart?” Poe asked, gentling him through his final orgasm.

“H-home,” Finn panted, gulping in air like he had run twenty kliks or been punching a bag for an hour.

“Where do you want to stay?” Rey asked, wiping Finn’s come off of her stomach and letting Poe lick it off her fingers.

Poe’s moans were distracting, but, “With you,” Finn promised, whining.

“Gonna let you down, okay, darling?” Rey said, and the ropes around his legs loosened but didn’t come off. Finn didn’t move, waiting for them to arrange him, though his knees shook as the ropes holding his chest up loosened. “Easy, easy,” Rey said, since she was still holding him, was all that was holding him up now.

“Here,” Poe said, reappearing with water, first letting Finn drink his fill and then helping Rey do the same before she eased back against the pillows, with Finn resting on her chest, tucked against one shoulder.

Finn hummed and let her arrange him. His eyes kept falling closed. He felt—good. Definitely tired. Definitely ready to sleep. Definitely loved and warm and not thinking about battle or the First Order or anything outside this bed. Honestly, his thoughts were really hazy, so he wasn’t thinking about much of anything.

Poe sat back a minute, taking in the sight. “Mm, you think we can leave him tied up all night?” The harness was beautiful, and Finn seemed so _content_. Also, a lot of time and effort had gone into that ropework. Maybe they should take a picture…

“Maybe not _all_ night,” Rey said, her voice sounding like _as long as they come off before dawn, that’s probably fine?_

Poe pressed his fingers against Finn’s palms, humming as Finn curled his hands around them. It was gentle, and sweet. Poe grinned and tucked himself behind Finn. “Look so pretty, you’re so wonderful for us,” he whispered. “Our beautiful warrior. You think you can sleep now, sweetheart?”

Finn nodded and sighed, bracketed again by his lovers, and feeling still and peaceful—or at least too exhausted to do anything but lay there between them.


End file.
